Once Darkened, Forever Lighted
by Dei-chanLovesDraco
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts, but what he doesn't exepct is that he returns with a new "family" member that he falls in love with. They say actions speak better than words, but is it true in this case?
1. Running Away

Once Darkened, Forever Lighted 

**Disclaimer: **I will never own any characters from Harry Potter, they all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

**Thanks-yous: **Much thankys to Saso for helping me through a very dark time, for me anyway, after TAKS week V.V Saso's always been pushing me in the right direction (and wrong ones as well (even though this is being typed in our chemistry class XD) XD).

Also thanks to hpgirl for actually talking to me about my first story!!!!

Chapter 1: Running Away

It was dark from what he could see from the window of the house. Lights flickered on downstairs and outside from the street lamps. The figure turned away from the window as he heard footsteps creaking up the stairs. The hall light came on and he heard the sound of an unlocking door. His door swung open revealing a very fat man, slowly going bald. The figure at the window backed away slowly.

"Come downstairs, Harry. It's time we discussed something." The fat man said.

"Of course, Uncle Vernon." Harry replied and followed Vernon down the stairs and into the living room.

As soon as Harry walked into the room, he felt a huge hand slap him straight across the face. He flew into the wall before sliding down and landing with a small thump onto the ground. He groaned softly and got up slowly. Another blow to the face sent Harry flying into another wall. Blow after blow across his face, arms, head, and arse sent him flying into walls. Picture frames shattered at the force when Harry was thrown against one. The picture frame fell to the ground and Harry landed on the glass. He grunted and looked at his hands through his one good eye. Blood seeped out from the cuts on his hands, shards of glass poked out of his skin. Vernon stepped over to him and picked him up by the back of his neck and shook him violently.

"Now. Go fix dinner and you'll go without dinner for a week." Vernon said.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon…" Harry muttered softly and went into the kitchen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

The clocks chimed as Draco Malfoy walked down the stairs of the Malfoy Manor. He wore a dark green shirt with an unbuttoned black button up shirt. His slacks were black and glistened in the light of the chandelier. His mother, Narcissa, and his father, Lucius, were already sitting at the dining room table. They were discussing something that the Malfoy family had been discussing all week: an adoption.

"-are you certain that you want to adopt him?" Lucius was saying when Draco walked into the room.

"Positive. It would be good for Draco having someone his age around instead of a younger boy." Narcissa said and looked up at Draco.

"Alright, when he goes into the adoption center, we'll adopt him." Lucius said.

Draco looked at his parents with blank eyes, some hint of curiosity shown. What he didn't know was that Harry Potter was running away at that time and going to the adoption center.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry climbed out of his window with everything packed. He landed with a soft thump on the ground and ran down the street carrying his bag on his back. Not far from where he had lived, there was an adoption center. He entered the building and nodded to the owner who nodded back at him. It had been planned for awhile that when he finally ran away, he would be welcomed at the center. But what he didn't know was that there was someone already waiting to adopt him.

**Thanks for reading! I know it's been awhile since the one-shot and I know it is short (V.V) but I'm hoping to update often since I can only update at school. Reviews are very welcome!!!!**

**~Dei-chan**


	2. The Adoption

Once Darkened, Forever Lighted 

**Disclaimer: **I will never own any characters from Harry Potter; they all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. (Haven't changed this yet. I want a cookie...)

**Thanks-yous: **Much thanks to everyone that has reviewed, much thanks to the JLab at my school for letting me use the computer, even though we're supposed to be working on interviews, and much thanks (Sarcasm) to the assistant principle for kicking my bf out of school.

Chapter 2: The Adoption

Harry went up the stairs to his new room, passing others as he did so, and opened the door. He froze at what he saw. Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. She looked up, her platinum blonde hair falling out of her face, as the door opened.

"Ah! Harry!" Narcissa said and stood up. Her hands smoothed out the green skirt she was wearing.

"Mrs. Malfoy." Harry stammered, shocked to see Draco's mother standing in his room.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm here." Narcissa said and beckoned him into the room.

"Slightly, ma'am." Harry murmured and walked into the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Father?" Draco called down the stairs and a face looked up at him.

"Yes, Draco?" Lucius asked and stood up.

"Where's mother?" Draco asked. He had been searching for her for a few hours now and couldn't find her anywhere in the manor.

"Your mother has stepped out for awhile, Draco. She should be back soon." Lucius said and went into his study.

Draco sighed and went back into his room to wait for his mother's return.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You want to adopt me?" Harry asked, his emerald green eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, Harry. Lucius and I think it's a great idea for Draco to have someone his own age to hang around the house with." Narcissa said.

"But he hates me!" Harry squeaked.

"No, he doesn't. You'd be surprised about that, but even if he said that he 'hates' you, he'd be glad that there's someone else to hang around during the summer." Narcissa said.

Harry blinked and glanced out of the window before looking back at Narcissa. He sighed and grabbed his things and followed her out the door. The owner handed her the papers for the adoption and she signed them. They went out the door and Apparated to the drive way of the Malfoy Manor.

"While you are here you will learn how to be like us so you'll fit in better." Narcissa said and walked up to the door before opening it and walking in. Harry followed silently.

Lucius looked out of his study and glanced at Harry.

"Hello, Harry." Lucius said.

"Hi, Mr. Malfoy." Harry replied.

"Please, call me Father." Lucius chuckled.

"Alright, Mr. M- Father." Harry stammered.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Draco opened the door of his room and went downstairs and froze. He had been expecting his mother's return with another boy, but he wasn't ready for the boy to be the 'Savior' of the world, Harry Potter.


	3. Draco's Fury

Once Darkened, Forever Lighted 

**Disclaimer: **I will never own any characters from Harry Potter; they all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

**Thanks-yous: **Much thanks to everyone that has reviewed, and much thanks to my chem. Lab teacher for letting me stay during lunch and getting this chapter up!

Chapter 3: Draco's Fury

Draco's storm gray/blue eyes narrowed darkly as he looked at Harry. He glanced at his mother then his father; both had a pleasant look on their faces.

"Mother. Father. What is going on here?" Draco asked, his rage barely being contained in his voice.

"Draco, sweetheart, this is your new brother. The one we were talking about adopting." Narcissa said calmly.

Draco noticed Harry moved a fraction of an inch to hide behind Narcissa.

"But why did you have to adopt Potter?!" Draco snapped, his eyes flashing with hate.

"Draco, your mother and I thought that it would be better for you to have someone who is your age to be around in the summer while your mother and I are away to France." Lucius said and looked at his son with a liquid fire in his eyes.

Draco looked at Harry again, who was still hiding behind Narcissa.

"Come on then, Potter." Draco sighed and headed up the stairs.

Harry followed Draco uncertainly up the stairs. They turned a corner and Draco pushed Harry against the wall, an arm against Harry's neck.

"What did you do to mother?" Draco hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Harry grunted and the arm pressed farther into his neck.

"She wouldn't be doing this unless you had somehow put a spell on her." Draco snarled and let him go. Harry fell to the ground and looked up when Narcissa came into view. She hurried over to him as Draco helped him up roughly.

"What happened?" Narcissa asked, worried.

"Harry stumbled and fell to the ground and I helped him back up." Draco said innocently.

Harry's eyes widened and he glared at Draco without Narcissa noticing.

"Oh! How terrible! Come, we'll get you into bed so you can rest." Narcissa said softly and grabbed Harry by the arm gently and Draco watched the two disappear into another room.

Draco walked downstairs to talk to his father.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Narcissa had left a few minutes ago and left Harry to explore the room. The room was darkened by sheets over the windows. From what he could tell, the walls were a soft silver and the bed was made from wood with dark green silk sheets. Slytherin of course.

He walked over to the closet and placed his bag inside, shocked to see that there were clothes already in the closet for him. A light knock at the door made him turn from the closet.

"Come in." he murmured softly.

The door opened and Draco stepped into the room. Harry's heart plummeted into his stomach.

"Can I help you?" Harry snapped, his green eyes hardening.

"Is that anyway to talk to your 'brother', Potter?" Draco sneered.

"As long as it's not in front of Mother and Father I can." Harry growled, his fists tightening into balls.

Draco stiffened when he heard Harry call Narcissa and Lucius Mother and Father.

"They will never be your real parents, Potter. So don't get used to the idea of having them always around." Draco snarled and then smirked.

"What are you planning on doing, Malfoy?" Harry asked warily.

"Wouldn't you like to know. You'll find out sooner or later." Draco smirked and walked out of the room.

Harry sighed and fell back onto his bed and smiled at the moaned at the softness of the mattress. He curled up into a ball and slowly drifted off to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Draco stood outside Harry's door and smiled slightly at the moan. He walked down the hall to his room whistling quietly to himself. He walked into his room and shut the door. The image of Harry against the wall flashed into his mind again, soon followed by Harry's voice moaning.

He slapped himself for thinking about Harry and his voice since it caused him to get an erection. He walked into this bathroom that was decorated in black and silver and stripped himself of his clothes and turned on the shower.

_Bloody Potter. I shouldn't be thinking about him like that. _Draco thought and mentally slapped himself again as he stepped into the shower.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry woke to the sound of a shower running and he heard an inaudible moan from the vents. Harry blushed as he realized who the voice belonged to.

_Draco… He sure is a naughty boy. Wanking off in the shower._ Harry thought and smirked, knowing he'd use it against him sooner or later.

He walked out of his room and down the hall to the living room.


End file.
